Kichō Sayaka (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = 2nd Division, | previous team = 9th Division | partner = | previous partner = Kenji Hiroshi | base of operations = 2nd Division barracks | marital status = | education = | family = | clan = | status = Active | shikai = Not yet revealed | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Kichō Sayaka (帰蝶 沙耶香) began her Shinigami career as an unseated officer of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, under acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Kichō graduated early to address the manpower shortage in the 9th Division following an Assault on the 9th Division and the murder of Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, and was subsequently assigned as an understudy to Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka. After roughly two years she accepted a transfer to the 2nd Division and , where she was made the 7th Seated officer under Captain Shihouin Kurama. Appearance Kichō is an attractive young woman whom Kenji has described as having an hourglass figure with brown-coloured hair. In addition to the standard sleeveless kosode favoured by the majority of the 9th Division's members, Kichō wears a fur-lined cloak draped over her shoulders.Towards the Future: Human World Investigation Personality Kichō was apparently touted as a future member of the , though Kenji doubted her suitability to the role; he described her as loud and confrontational, which wasn't something one wanted in a covert agent. It took time but she eventually settled into her role in the 9th Division.Blank period: The Noble Art After two years as an understudy to Kenji and Van however she successfully pursued her dream and accepted a transfer to the 2nd Division as a Seated officer, but Kenji still claimed she lacked finesse but nevertheless wished her well.Blank period: Learning to Let Go She proved to be selfless, for she willingly used her body as a shield to protect Ace.Towards the Future: Answers and Questions Kichō remarked that she owes Kenji a lot and was thankful for the role he played in her early career.Back From the Dead: Recuperation History Kichō was in her last year of study at the Shinō Academy when Captain Kazuya Kuchiki was murdered.Dawn of the Coven In the weeks following the attack Kichō, alongside Momoko, Ace and Mikado where placed on the fast-track and subsequently took on as unseated officers by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Towards the Future: Human World Investigation *Towards the Future: Answers and Questions *Towards the Future: Finalisation Blank period arc Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Noble Art *Blank period: Learning to Let Go Investigation arc *Blank period: Retaliation (unconscious) Cultist arc Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter Powers and Abilities : As a recent graduate Momoko possesses some spiritual energy. Kichō possesses notably high reiatsu; to the point she often overloads her Kidō spells, often with destructive results beyond the spells usual power. She eventually gained enough control of her reiatsu to be offered a position as a Seated officer in both the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō. Kidō: Kichō's initially poor reiatsu control left her unsuited to the casting of spells. They would often backfire and explode in her face; Van even remarked that she had the potential power to blow her own head off in one sparring session. Her abilities eventually stabilised. Hakuda Expertise: As a Seated officer of the 2nd Division and a member of the Onmitsukidō, Kichō possesses advanced hand-to-hand abilities. Zanpakutō Kichō's Zanpakutō takes the form of a tantō with no guard of any kind. Kenji mused during his training of Michael Davis that Mikado, Ace, Momoko and Kichō had all undergone the exact same training to achieve their own Shikai that Michael was currently undergoing."After all this wasn't the first time Kenji had oversaw this type of training. Ace, Kichō, Mikado and Momoko could all attest to that." -- Excerpt from A Giving Soul during Kenji's training of Michael Davis. *' :' Not yet revealed. *' :' Not achieved. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes